Taylor
Admiral Captain | gender = Male | race = Human | creature = Humanoid | level = 80/90 | type = Elite | health = 3,939,410 | aggro = | faction = Alliance | affiliation = Kingdom of Stormwind, Stormwind (faction), SI:7, Garrison | location = Kelp'thar Forest; Shimmering Expanse; Abyssal Depths; Throne of the Tides; The Jade Forest; Kun-Lai Summit; Krasarang Wilds; Spires of Arak (Ghost) | status = Dead (Ghost); Alive; | relatives = Karen Taylor (presumed) }} :Note: This article refers to both '''Captain Taylor' and / Admiral Taylor.'' Taylor (as Captain) is a human quest giver first encountered in his sunken ship, The Briny Cutter within Seafarer's Tomb in Kelp'thar Forest. Prior to this he leads a brave group of Alliance soldiers on a voyage from Stormwind Harbor and nearly meets his end with a surprised ambush by a kraken. He is captain of The Briny Cutter. : Taylor is later encountered by players within the Shimmering Expanse, specifically within Nespirah , the Tranquil Wash , and the Ruins of Vashj'ir ; he is also found at Promontory Point in the Abyssal Depths. He is later found deeper within various zones of Vashj'ir and the Throne of the Tides. His Horde counterpart is . He's voiced by Jamieson Price. In Mists of Pandaria Taylor has been promoted to Admiral, and was given command of Stormwind's royal flagship, The Vanguard, which would later run aground at The Jade Forest in Pandaria. Admiral Taylor is a prominent figure in the beginning Alliance quests in The Jade Forest. After the landing on Pandaria he was captured by the Forest Hozen. Once rescued, Taylor leads the players and the SI:7 agents to locate and recover the "White Pawn". He involves the jinyu into the Alliance and leads them into a Battle against the Horde at the Serpent's Heart, but before the battle would have ended the violence and hatred broke the seal that the statue protected releasing the Sha, destroying the great statue in the process and heavily injuring Taylor. After the players evacuate him and the SI:7 agents from the area, Lorewalker Cho sends a message to players mentioning that everyone survived the encounter and they can be found at Binan Village in Kun-Lai Summit. In Kun-Lai Summit he will ask the players to help establish an Alliance base In Patch 5.1 He also makes appearances in Lion's Landing. In Warlords of Draenor In Warlords of Draenor, players encounter Admiral Taylor's garrison in the Spires of Arak zone. The garrison is in ruins and inhabited by the spirits of Taylor's troops and followers. Players progress through several quests, attempting to find out what happened and to find Taylor himself. In the end, players find (and deal with) the cause of the garrison's destruction, but are too late to save Taylor. When players complete the questline mentioned above, the spirit of Admiral Taylor is available as a follower for their garrison. Quests Cataclysm ;Kelp'thar Forest * * * * * * * ;Nespirah * * * | |} Mists of Pandaria ;Jade Forest * * * * * * * * * * ;Kun-Lai Summit (phased questing) * * * * * Media Images CaptainTaylorNES.jpg|Taylor inside Nespirah CaptainTaylorTW.jpg|Taylor at the Tranquil Wash after escaping Nespirah. CaptainTaylorRV.jpg|Taylor inside the Alliance-controlled Ruins. CaptainTaylorNT.jpg|Taylor at Nar'shola Terrace. CaptainTaylorVH.jpg|Taylor aboard Voldrin's Hold. CaptainTaylorPP.jpg|Taylor at Promontory Point. CaptainTaylorTT.jpg|Taylor within the Throne of the Tides. TaylorMonument.jpg|A Monument to Admiral Taylor located in Southport. TaylorSpirit.png|The spirit of Admiral Taylor in Warlords of Draenor. Video ;Battle of Serpent's Heart Patch changes * * References External links Category:Humans Category:Kelp'thar Forest NPCs Category:Shimmering Expanse NPCs Category:Abyssal Depths NPCs Category:Throne of the Tides NPCs Category:Jade Forest NPCs Category:Quest givers Category:Garrison NPCs Category:Deceased characters Category:Unique voices Category:Ghost characters